Esboços de um sonho
by Satsume
Summary: sonhos não passam de realidades perfeitas, não existem nem podem ser realizados ou pelo menos era assim que pensava nossa heroina ate conhecer a causa de seus sonhos
1. Chapter 1

Esboços de um sonho

Já sonhou com alguma coisa na qual acreditava piamente até que o tempo a obrigou a esquecer? Desejou que algo inacreditável mudasse os rumos do seu destino mesmo que por algumas horas? Sonhou com um amor absoluto, em alcançar as estrelas ou até mesmo encontrar seu príncipe encantado?

Idiota.

Não confunda sonhos com realidades pois cada qual é apenas um. Não pense em alcançar estrelas pois esse é o dever dos astronautas. Não acredite em príncipes encantados eles não passam de contos de fadas. Não procure um amor absoluto, eles são como elefantes cor-de-rosa, só aparecerão quando o pintarmos.

Sonhos não passam de um esboço, esboços de realidade simples e perfeitas; não existem. Não podem ser realizados.

Apesar de tal palavras parecerem frias, insensíveis ou até inverdades ouça o que eu lhes digo. Por mais perfeito um sonho possa parecer, você sempre terá que acordar. Não adianta nos escondermos atrás de muralhas invisíveis quando cedo ou tarde elas serão derrubadas e inevitavelmente teremos de enfrentar o que se tornou nosso maior medo- sonhos não cumpridos.

Mas o que vocês pensam não é da minha conta, ou tampouco me interessa. Já aprendi a minha lição e hoje com meus 23 anos, sou uma "repórter" em carreira promissora, vivo num apartamento de tamanho razoável com todo o conforto necessário e tenho o melhor companheiro que alguém pode desejar, meu gato, Buyo.

Mas como nem tudo é perfeito ultimamente aquilo que vocês crentes chamam de destino me obrigou a pensar em diversas coisas...rever várias das minhas teorias...

Pois eh... resolvi começar outra fic... como alguns sabem eu tou com um garnde bloqueio na minha outra fic e não escrevo acho q há uns cinco meses e como não acho isso justo com os meus leitores resolvi postar uma short fic espero q vcs tenham gostado do primeiro cap... não julguem pelo tamanho é só uma pequena introdução para o resto... não se esqueçam de comentar ( clicando em submit review logo abaixo)

**Até!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: ... Confesso que demorei um pouco para atualizar mas não pretendo desistir dessa fic. Agradeço a todos que tiveram a gentileza de comentar e esperar por esse cap. Em especial a sango web autora de uma de minhas historias favoritas, yuki no haru (eu recomendo). Espero que gostem e por favor não se esqueçam de comentar.**

Lá estava eu sentada em um desses ridículos meios de transporte públicos. "Confortavelmente" alojada entre uma velhinha (que devia ter presenciado a ressurreição de Cristo com os próprios olhos) e uma criança que tinha uma voz mais aguda que taquara rachada ... Tentava em vão evitar as perguntas da velha caduca enquanto perdia descaradamente a discussão mais ridícula da minha vida, O Barney é roxo ou rosa?

Se até agora, caro leitor, vossa senhoria ainda não notou o quanto odeio esse tipo de transporte, aqui declaro, em plena consciência de meus atos, e suas possíveis conseqüências, que eu odeio todo e qualquer ônibus. Principalmente aqueles no qual sou obrigada a pisar com meu lindo pezinho tamanho 38. Por que invariavelmente todo e qualquer meio de transporte coletivo, que tenha a graça de minha presença, está sempre lotado?

E onde diabos, vivem essas pessoas que obviamente não conhecem o significado da palavra desodorante? E principalmente: o que em nome do pai estou fazendo aqui?

Destino vocês diriam... Pois eu digo Maldição!

Já passara do meu horário de saída e mais uma vez eu me encontrava no décimo andar terminando um artigo de última hora. Finalmente, satisfeita com o desfecho da história, me levanto, pego o elevador e entro no carro. Mas, para minha surpresa ele não liga.

Merda. Duas vezes merda. Por que será que eu sempre espero o carro quebrar para mandar fazer a vistoria? Ótimo! Maravilha! Agora vou ter que pegar um daqueles pesadelos ambulantes para ir para casa, demorando no mínimo duas horas parando a cada esquina. Sinceramente...quem em sã consciência inventaria um meio de transporte tão fora de mão? Claro que isso exclui a genialidade em pessoa, que sequer consta na pesquisa avançada do google!

De qualquer modo... fato era que devido a um ser desconhecido eu me encontrava agora naquele fatídico meio de transporte pesando na vida, ou pelo menos tentando.

Pensava em quantas pessoas minha ascendente carreira já tinha empurrado para um final feliz. Quantos artigos meus tinham resultado em novos casais. Quantas vezes eu procurei por alguém especial que simplesmente não apareceu.

Pensava na felicidade, e se ela era possível por mais que um dia inteiro. Calculava se era pouco provável que um anjo fosse me buscar no trabalho para depois cozinhar meu jantar. Esboçava feliz algo que me prometi não mais pensar.

Foi nesse momento de completa abstração que meus olhos encontram-se com outros dois, inesperados. Segundos se arrastam e me sinto como se flutuando, completamente hipnotizada por aquela estranha coloração na íris.

Sem querer lembro de um desenho, um esboço, um sonho.

Levanto-me desesperada e aperto o butão de parada mesmo sabendo que ainda faltam sete pontos para a minha rua. Recolho minha bolsa e sem nem ao menos me despedir da velha, saio correndo porta afora.

Meus joelhos tremem e meu sistema pulmonar parece que esqueceu de funcionar. Volto a correr enquanto procuro coragem para olhar para trás, pelo menos uma última vez, e desmascarar aquela ilusão que por tanto tempo esperei que fosse verdade.

Conto até cem e, sem diminuir o rítimo, procuro fixar meus olhos novamente naqueles orbes espantosamente expressivos. Não os encontro. Aumento a velocidade, não quero mais pensar nem esperar. Não quero mais sonhar.

Na pressa acabo esquecendo da existência de postes em Tóquio, problema rapidamente resolvido quando colido com um deles. Minha cabeça gira e me sinto tonta. Quero chorar, mas não posso. Um idiota começa a rir da minha cara mas quando levanto a cabeça para lhe mandar aquele lugar me deparo com seus olhos e perco a fala. Eram a cópia exata do desenho que havia feito há oito anos atrás.

Já em casa reviro todas as caixas de tralha que encontro pela frente. Sei que só conseguirei dormir quando encontrar aquilo que procuro. Deixo de jantar e continuo buscando, fazem três horas desde o momento que comecei. Sinto minha cabeça pesar.

Segundos se transformam em minutos e estes em horas. Estou coberta de poeira e já revirei cerca de 45 caixas. Minha casa está um caos. Abro o que parece ser o milésimo álbum de fotografias e na última pagina encontro o que tanto procuro.

Um desenho feito por uma garota de quinze anos que acabara de perder o pai. Uma garota que sonhava com um príncipe que aparecia para ela todas as noites. Uma garota que se apaixonou por um sonho.

A garota caros leitores, vocês já devem ter adivinhado que era eu. Quanto ao príncipe, somente o encontrei uma vez, e o resultado disso foi um belo galo roxo.


End file.
